Maldito bastardo
by Panquequito
Summary: (AU) Jean Kirschtein podría jactarse de su autocontrol, pero cuando se trataba de aquel joven de ojos verdes, todo podía irse al mismo infierno, junto con ese maldito que no hacía más que provocarlo. JeanxEren/Jeaneren, LEMON.


**Notas de autor: **Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño para BloomyLee que comparte mi amor por esta pareja y la frustración por la falta de fics de ellos (no te preocupes, pronto cambiaremos el fandom (?))

**Parejas:** Jean x Eren / Jeaneren

**Advertencias:** Relación chicoxchico, lenguaje obsceno, lemon. Si estos temas no son de tu agrado, por favor no leas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los hago gay xD.

Capítulo único.

"Maldito bastardo"

Eren Jaeger no era más que un bastardo y no tenía idea de cómo es que siempre caía en sus jueguitos. Cada vez que se topaban en alguna reunión el muy maldito se presentaba frente a él, con total soltura meneando sus deseables caderas de tal forma que debería ser ilegal y arrestarlo por eso, lo buscaba con la mirada y le sonreía relamiéndose los labios, evidenciando la más pura lujuria escondida detrás de aquellos brillantes ojos verdes o sacudía sus hebras castañas en un gesto totalmente provocador y refrescante. ¿¡Cómo es que nadie más se daba cuenta de lo que ese tipo estaba haciendo?! ¿Acaso estaban ciegos?, el muchacho meneó la cabeza para ambos lados, sabiendo que el problema no es que el resto de sus amigos fuesen ciegos, sino que el muy puto de Jaeger hacía todas esas cosas procurando de que sólo él lo viera y lo peor de todo es que no podía decir que aquello le molestara, todo lo contrario y precisamente era por esto que ahora Jean Kirschtein, un joven alto de ojos color miel, se estaba levantando disimuladamente de la mesa en donde compartía con sus amigos, para partir en buscar de Eren quien con un ligero guiño le había dejado en claro que estaría esperándolo en los baños del restaurant que escogieron aquel día como punto de encuentro.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías – se oyó la voz de Eren, al ver al otro entrar – ya me estaba cansando de esperar – susurró colgándose a su cuello curvando una sonrisa ladina.

-No podía simplemente salir detrás de ti – contestó Jean alejando el cuerpo de su acompañante – ya sabes, los otros podrían sospechar.

-Pues que sospechen, somos mayores de edad y podemos hacer lo que queramos – replicó el muchacho de ojos verdes, sentándose provocativamente sobre la loza del lavabo.

Kirschtein suspiró y observó al joven que tenía frente a él, sorprendiéndose de lo increíblemente femenino que podía ser cuando se lo proponía. Se detuvo en su rostro, innegablemente hermoso, que ahora reflejaba fastidio y sus ojos verdes le ignoraban campantemente, obvió ese detalle para recorrer su torso, delgado y bien tonificado, para detenerse en esas piernas largas y torneadas que ahora estaban cruzadas una sobre la otra, pero que sabía pronto se abrirían para él. Pasó una gran cantidad de saliva ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Vas a hacer algo o te quedarás mirándome como imbécil todo el día? – la voz de Eren interrumpió sus cavilaciones, por lo que Jean levantó la vista para encontrarse nuevamente con esa mirada colmada de deseo – supongo que si me seguiste hasta acá es por algo – agregó llevando una mano hasta su camisa para comenzar a desabotonarla lentamente.

Jean sonrió también, acercándose al otro, sintiendo como su entrepierna reaccionaba con aquella apetecible piel morena que quedaba al descubierto, mas cuando estuvo a su lado encendió el grifo y comenzó a lavarse las manos, ante la sorprendida mirada del castaño.

-No todos son como tú Jaeger – dijo un tanto divertido, Eren no era el único que disfrutaba provocando al otro – la gente normal suele usar los baños para lo que fueron hechos.

El aludido frunció el ceño molesto y brincó con gracia del lavabo para posarse detrás de Kirschtein, abrazándolo por la espalda y lamiendo descaradamente su lóbulo.

-Bueno, quizás alguien más quiera usarlo "anormalmente" conmigo – susurró el de ojos verdes, los vellos de la nuca de Jean se erizaron por el contacto de aquel tibio aliento - ¿Crees que Reiner me haga caso?... lo sorprendí mirarme el trasero esta tarde – insistió pegándose aún más al cuerpo del otro joven.

-No te atrevas imbécil – masculló tensándose – menos con Reiner.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿te da celos? – preguntó depositando un pequeño beso en el cuello de Jean – no sabía que te gustaban los rubios musculosos como él – Kirschtein soltó un gruñido y Eren estalló en risas.

-¡Cállate de una vez bastardo! – vociferó el de ojos miel, empujando al castaño sin ninguna consideración – no sabes más que decir estupideces.

El muchacho continuó riendo, jamás lo diría, pero la faceta molesta de su amante le encantaba – Pues si me dejaras usar mi boca en cosas más interesantes, no tendríamos esta discusión – alegó haciéndose el inocente a pesar de lo que acababa de expresar.

-Pues no me queda otra más que callarte – Kirschtein se acercó al otro y lo tomó por la nuca sin ninguna delicadeza. Jaeger sólo se limitó a sonreír triunfante antes de que sus labios fuesen asaltados rudamente.

Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a caminar erráticamente, profundizando el beso y sin separarse un instante, la lengua de Jean invadió la cavidad bucal del otro quien aceptó gustoso la intromisión, jugueteando con aquel músculo, interrumpiendo el contacto únicamente para soltar un gemido cuando su cuerpo se estampó contra la fría pared del baño. La posición en que quedaron fue aprovechada por Kirschtein quien en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la camisa que momentos antes Eren había desabrochado para seducirlo, acarició esa piel morena y suave, encantándose con los jadeos que el chico emitía cada vez que sus manos recorrían su torso, prontamente éstas fueron reemplazadas por una boca hambrienta que besó y chupó cada centímetro de piel expuesta, entreteniéndose en esos pequeños botones los cuales mordió hasta que quedaron duros.

El castaño, por su parte, deslizó sus manos hasta la entrepierna de su amante, la cual se encontraba despierta y acarició con una velocidad tortuosa ese miembro duro y latente por sobre la ropa, obteniendo graves gemidos como recompensa.

-Nunca lo habíamos hecho en un baño público, ¿no te parece excitante? – preguntó con lascivia el moreno, frotando sus caderas contra la entrepierna del otro.

-Eres un maldito pervertido – murmuró el aludido entre jadeos, disfrutando a más no poder el contacto con ese cuerpo caliente y desvergonzado.

-Lo sé – afirmó soltando nuevamente una risita traviesa – y también sé que eso te encanta – agregó en un murmullo tan caliente que la erección de Jean comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente.

Y así fue como el joven de ojos color miel había caído una vez más ante los deseos de Eren Jaeger. Dejó que su cuerpo fuese el que se expresara, necesitaba hacerse del ente que se le ofrecía lo antes posible, por lo que lo atrajo hasta uno de los cubículos encerrándolos a ambos en él y entre maldiciones comenzó a desvestir al muchacho que antes sus ojos representaba todo lo que estaba prohibido. El dueño de esos ojos verdes no era más que un manipulador que siempre obtenía de él lo que quería y de todos los demás, lo odió aún más por eso, aun así no dejó un segundo de besarlo y acariciarlo, de poseerlo con sus manos y su boca.

Se desvistieron rápidamente, entre jadeos de satisfacción y gruñidos de fastidio por parte de Jean, sus pieles desnudas ahora se rozaban eróticamente y sus notorias erecciones pedían a gritos ser atendidas.

-Ah… Jean… veo que después de todo lo disfrutas – gimió el castaño comenzando a masajear el miembro del otro lentamente.

-¿Podrías mantener la boca cerrada de una puta vez, Jaeger? – farfulló con voz grave producto del placer que sentía, tomándolo por las caderas y presionándolo contra la pared del cubículo, enredando esas largas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Kirschtein ya no quería esperar, no había tiempo para juegos previos ni nada de eso, no con la amenaza continua de que alguien pudiese entrar y descubrirlos. Por lo que no esperó por ensalivar tres dedos e invadir la entrada del moreno con dos dígitos a la vez. Eren no pareció molesto por la intromisión, ya que arqueó exageradamente su espalda y su cabeza chocó contra el muro, exponiendo su deseable cuello el cual Jean no dudó un segundo en devorar.

Los dedos del joven se movieron en su interior, ensanchando su entrada mientras que oleadas de placer recorrían su espina, no podía parar de gemir y lloriquear por mayor contacto, moviendo sus caderas para auto penetrarse con esos dedos que a esas alturas ya no le eran suficientes, un tercer dedo se sumó y Eren perdió por completo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Ahh… qué mierdas estás esperando para metérmela – soltó mucho más agudo de lo que quiso, pasando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, acercando su rostro lo suficiente para que sintiera aquel hálito entrecortado y embriagador cincelar su rostro.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… – susurró sacando sus falanges de las entrañas de Eren para complacerlo con lo que tanto deseaba. Introduciendo su miembro de una sola estocada en ese cálido agujero que parecía haber sido creado para acogerle.

El castaño exhaló un grito que fue acallado por los labios de Jean, debían ser lo más silenciosos posible si no querían ser interrumpidos justo ahora, cuando ya ambos temblaban de tanto éxtasis que se entregaban el uno al otro, debido a esto continuaron besándose entre gemidos hasta que sus labios se enrojecieron e hincharon. El trasero de Jaeger comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, necesitado de más placer, consiguiendo que su acompañante le embistiera con fuerza, imponiendo un ritmo tan salvaje que el sexo duro y chorreante del moreno rebotaba entre sus vientres.

Eren quería gemir y gritar de placer, pero sabía eso no era posible así que acallaba cualquier sonido en esa boca húmeda que le recibía gustosa y famélica como si quisiera engullirle con cada beso que compartían. Sus pieles se perlaron de tanto sudor y las embestidas se volvieron erráticas y desesperadas, ambos sabían que el clímax estaba acercándose e instintivamente se separaron para llenar sus pulmones de aire y prepararse precisamente para lo que iban a experimentar; un orgasmo delicioso atrapado en sus gargantas. Ninguno de los dos emitió algún sonido, mas sus cuerpos se expresaron por ellos, estremeciéndose violentamente hasta que la semilla de Jean llenó por completo a Eren y éste por su parte se corrió abundantemente entre sus estómagos. Quedando abrazados, apoyados contra el muro para no caer y recuperarse de aquellas sensaciones tan intensas.

-Eres mío Eren… sólo mío – susurró de pronto el de ojos miel que descansaba su frente en el hombro del muchacho.

-¿Te cabe alguna duda de eso? – preguntó divertido a pesar de que su respiración agitada le dificultó la labor de hablar.

Jean guardó silencio, saliendo del interior de su amante para posarlo con cuidado en el suelo y comenzar a vestirse, maldiciendo nuevamente entre dientes al percatarse de que su camisa había perdido varios botones cuando el otro se la había arrancado, presa de la más pura pasión. Había comenzado a ponerse de mal humor al mostrarse tan increíblemente débil ante los encantos del dueño de esos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes y su ropa, visiblemente maltratada, no mejoraba la situación.

El castaño imitó las acciones de Kirschtein y se colocó su ropa sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, entendiendo que el notorio enojo de éste tenía directa relación con las palabras que le había susurrado al oído después del orgasmo, esperó a que estuviesen listos para regresar a la mesa con el resto de sus amigos, sin embargo antes de que Jean pudiese alcanzar el pomo de la puerta de salida, le atrapó entre sus brazos y le besó fugazmente, casi con ternura.

-Quiero que sepas que yo sólo hago estas cosas contigo – aclaró sonriendo – no creas que me gusta andar seduciendo al mundo, me interesa nada más que seas tú el que caiga.

-Eres un real imbécil Jaeger - dijo el de ojos miel aunque su tono contrastaba diametralmente con el calibre de sus palabras, luego atrapó firmemente la mano derecha del moreno con la suya, para salir junto a él del sanitario.

-¿No crees que salir de la mano conmigo aumentará las sospechas de los otros? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues los otros pueden irse a la mierda junto con sus sospechas – sentenció tirando de él hasta cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Eren sonrió ampliamente con el detalle y Jean se limitó a gruñirle mientras lo arrastraba a la mesa donde seguramente serían abordados con miles de preguntas sobre su tardanza. Aun así y para sus adentros, comprobó que caer ante los embrujos del bastardo de Jaeger no era tan malo después de todo.

FIN

.

.

Espero les haya agradado este pequeño corto lemonoso de esta hermosa pareja *w* y que dejen algún comentario para saber qué les pareció.

Para los que lean mis otros fics, les juro que ahora me pondré de cabeza a escribir las actualizaciones, ya que nuevamente tengo el tiempo y la libertad para escribir.

Por último quería promocionar un fic Eruren que escribo en colaboración con BloomyLee, se llama "Cambio de eje" y es parte de nuestro proyecto de LeResistance cuya idea es experimentar con parejas que no sean Riren o Ereri (los sigo amando pero en la diversidad está el encanto). Léanlo que de verdad está muy bueno (no lo digo porque sea mío xD).

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. ¡Saludos!


End file.
